Lukisan Mimpi
by gyucchi
Summary: Harry menanti hari di mana ia akan berfoto bersama kedua orangtuanya, nanti. — harry; severus. ar. snape day 2012; fanfiction challenge infantrum: severitus.


―_untuk_ **Snape Day 2012** (_9 Januari _hingga_ 16 Januari 2012_) dan [FFC] Infantrum **Snape Day** (_Severitus_)―

**Disklaimer:** **Harry Potter **karya _J.K. Rowling. _Tidak ada keuntungan komersil dari sini.

**Peringatan**:_ Canon_-modified, Typo, OOC. _Less_-dialogue.

**Lukisan Mimpi: 2012: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>Perang Besar Hogwarts telah usai. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan―Voldemort itu―telah jatuh; dikalahkan oleh Sang Pahlawan, Harry James Potter.<p>

Ah, benar. Pemuda berkacamata dengan mata hijau cemerlang tersebut yang menghancurkannya; menghentikan teror di dunia sihir, untuk selamanya….

Seharusnya, ia bahagia―oh, tentu saja! Ia yang telah mengalahkan penyihir hitam buruk rupa itu, bukan? Seharusnya, ia terlarut dalam euforia kebahagiaan seperti layaknya warga dunia sihir lainnya; seperti layaknya teman-temannya yang tengah berteriak senang atas kemenangan mereka―_koreksi_, kemenangan_nya_.

Tapi alih-alih menggabungkan diri dalam kegembiraan meluap itu, ia memacu kakinya cepat untuk keluar dari Hogwarts sesegera yang ia bisa. Ia abaikan tatapan aneh guru-guru dan teman-temanmu, akan kepergian dirimu.

Bahkan, Harry juga mengabaikan teriakan dari dua sahabat terdekatnya, Hermione dan Ron. Membiarkan tanda tanya mengambang di pikiran mereka yang melihat larinya.

Harry meneruskan berlari bak orang kesetanan saja. Mungkin pada titik ini, ia lupa apa itu arti kata "_apparate_" yang sebenarnya.

Yang ada di kepalanya kini hanyalah satu tempat dan satu nama.

Shrieking Shack …

… _Severus Snape_….

Kembali, kakinya berlari pada kecepatan yang luar biasa. Entah darimana Harry dapatkan energi untuk berlari sampai seperti itu.

Tanpa terasa, akhirnya Harry sampai juga pada tempat itu. Tempat di mana _ia__―_

"PROFESOR!"

―tersandar; tergeletak lemah karena serangan ular busuk itu, Nagini.

Dengan panik, Harry mendekati sosok Severus Snape yang begitu rapuh bersandar. Harry dekatkan telingamu secara tergesa ke dadanya―memastikan nafasnya …

… yang _tidak terdengar lagi_.

Ia tertunduk lemas.

Semua sudah terlambat.

_Sudah telambat_.

_**Terlambat**_.

"KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA LEBIH CEPAT LAGI?"

Harry memaki di depan jasadnya―jasad Severus Snape. Merutuki kebodohan kakinya; kelemahan fisiknya yang tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi, untuk datang dan menyelamatkan seorang Severus Snape.

_Ah_, Harry memang telah sadar semua kebenarannya. Setelah membaca memori pria berambut hitam berminyak itu, ia tentu telah tahu segalanya….

Mengenai Severus Snape yang adalah agen ganda yang berpihak pada Dumbledore.

Mengenai ia yang selama ini salah mengira dan menerka.

Mengenai ayahnya―James Potter―yang ternyata _selalu_ mengganggu guru ramuannya itu.

Mengenai … _ibunya_….

Lagi-lagi Harry tertunduk diam―dan kini lebih dalam. Seandainya saja ia tahu semua itu lebih awal, tentu saja seseorang yang ternyata begitu berjasa baginya tidak harus mati sia-sia begini.

Ya … mati sia-sia. Berjuang begini keras untuk kemenangan Hogwarts, apalah artinya bila pahlawan yang sesungguhnya―Severus Snape―pergi? Meninggalkan dunia untuk … selamanya?

_Konyol, bukan_?

Haah, _konyol_, ya? Ia yang dijuluki "Pahlawan" itu terkekeh kecil; kekehan ganjil yang terdengar hampa.

Apanya yang pahlawan, kalau menyelamatkan orang-orang berharga baginya saja tidak bisa? Mulai dari Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore … hingga guru ramuannya, Severus Snape. Mananya yang pahlawan dari semua itu? Ia hanya mengalahkan Si Jahat itu, tidak lebih―setidaknya, begitu pikirnya.

Harry lalu melihat lagi pada tubuh mati mentornya itu. Sebuah senyum kecut terbentuk ketika ia mengingat lagi adegan terakhir di memori Severus Snape yang telah ia lihat di Pensieve.

Mengenai Snape yang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri di cermin sebelum pergi menyongsong maut dengan gagah berani….

Mengenai Snape yang berkata, "_Anakmu sudah besar, Lily―_" dengan sebuah senyum yang begitu tipis, sebelum lanjut berkata hal lain yang membuat Harry sangat amat terkejut kemudian.

"―_Anak kita…."_

Harry syok saat tahu itu―sudah jelas. Memang, ia belum melakukan pembuktian biologis mengenai Snape yang adalah ayah kandungnya…. Tapi entah mengapa, batinnya mengiyakan pernyataan itu.

Bohong bila Harry tidak merasakan perubahan pada dirinya semenjak usia lima belas tahun. Rambutnya yang hitam acak-acakan, belakangan mulai menurut bila disisir. Malahan, rambutnya berkesan lebih lurus belakangan; entah ada apa.

Awalnya, Harry mengabaikan perubahan itu―_masa pubertas,_ begitu pikirnya.

Lagipula, sifat Snape selama ini dingin pada Harry, bukan? Sementara sifat Harry hangat, ceria dan berbagai macam sifat yang bersifat kebalikan dari seorang Severus Snape―di matanya kala itu.

Namun kini, Harry telah tahu akan kebenarannya. Bahwa Severus Snape bersifat begitu adalah demi melindunginya juga …

… _anaknya_.

Hei, ia bicara begini bukan untuk menyesali bahwa ia adalah anak dari seorang Severus Snape, pahlawan kemenangan Hogwarts yang sebenarnya. Harry malah bangga sebenarnya; rasa bahagia membuncah di dada ketika mengetahui kebenarannya, sekaligus rasa sakit ditusuk sembilu karena kini ia telah ditingalkan.

_Ah_, ditinggalkan; Severus Snape telah pergi begitu saja, tanpa Harry sempat memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang seharusnya dan sepantasnya,

"_Dad_".

Harry lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk lagi setelah tersenyum kecut. Ia mau meninggalkan tempat tersebut, dengan pikiran mau meminta bantuan Ron dan Hermione untuk membawa jenazah Snape kembali ke Hogwarts; untuk disemayamkan dengan layak bersama titel "Pahlawan".

Bukannya fisiknya tidak kuat, tapi batinnya 'tak sanggup. Harry berpikir, lebih baik membawa jasad profesormu itu bersama-sama―setidaknya membagi beban bertiga lagi, tidak masalah, bukan?

Itu yang ada di benaknya kala kakinya Harry paksa untuk menumpu berat tubuhnya; untuk berdiri tegak.

Tetapi sebelum Harry berdiri, ia melihat sesuatu terselip di bawah tangan Snape. Sesuatu yang kemudian mengingatkannya dengan tujuan lain dari kedatangannya ke sini, selain untuk membawa Snape kembali ke Hogwarts.

Ia lalu teringat lagi dengan adegan lain yang ia lihat dalam Pensieve. Adegan ini terdiri dari dua orang pemeran, yaitu Dumbledore dan Snape sendiri. Potongan-potongan ingatan kemudian berputar-putar di kepalanya.

…

"―_Apa yang mau kau lakukan lagi? Apakah ini semua belum selesai?"_

"_Ah, santai sedikit, Severus. Kau 'kan, yang tadi bilang ingin mimpimu semalam dilukiskan? Sabarlah sedikit. Teknik Lukis Mimpi ini tidaklah mudah, kautahu?"_

"_Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan. Aku masih ada urusan di 'tempat lain'."_

"_Ya ya, aku tahu. Ini, sudah selesai."_

_Dumbledore menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil yang telah dilukis olehnya tadi. Walaupun namanya "lukis", tapi tentu saja Dumbledore tidak benar-benar melukis mimpi Severus. Mereka penyihir, jadi sudah pasti menggunakan sihir untuk hal semacam ini._

_Tapi memang, teknik ini baru saja ditemukan Dumbledore __…__ yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa menemukan teknik itu. Kebetulan, Snape mengaku bermimpi begitu indah__―__mimpi hal yang ia inginkan sedari dulu. Sungguh sayang bila hal itu tidak diabadikan, bukan? Itulah yang dipikirkan Dumbledore, ketika memilih Severus sebagai uji coba pertamanya._

…

Harry lalu tersenyum kecil dengan ingatan tersebut. Salah satu ingatan yang sudah lama dan membuat dirinya rindu lagi―baik rindu pada Dumbledore maupun Snape yang kini keduanya telah tiada.

Harry lalu menatap kertas yang kelihatannya kosong tersebut. Ia mengambilnya dari tekanan tangan Snape, lalu melihatnya.

Kosong. Putih dengan bercak-bercak darah Severus Snape.

Hanya … itu saja; tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Lantas, apa yang membuat kertas itu bisa terselip di tangan Snape? Tidak mungkin terselip begitu saja, bukan? Snape bukan orang ceroboh yang membiarkan sebuah kertas―yang mungkin bisa memata-matainya―ikut dengannya, kecuali memang Snape sendiri yang menginginkan membawa kertas tersebut.

Karena tahu hal itulah, Harry mencoba mengutak-atik di kertas, yang ia curigai adalah hasil dari sihir "Lukis Mimpi" di ingatan Snap itu.

Merenung sejenak, Harry kemudian berhenti mengutak-atik kertas. Ia usapkan telapak tangannya pelan ke kertas putih tersebut.

Secara ajaib, kertas tersebut berangsur-angsur dibubuhi oleh warna hitam putih. Harry menautkan alis dengan titik-titik yang saling sambung menyambung di kertas kecil itu. Begitu indahnya proses tersebut hingga menampilkan sebentuk lukisan … yang mau 'tak mau membuatnya menahan tangis dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri.

…

"_Severus, jadi kau__―__"_

"_Ya, ini mimpiku. Ada yang salah?"_

_Dumbledore malah tersenyum lebar pada Severus yang tengah menggenggam lukisan di tangannya. Ia menepuk pundak Severus pelan._

"_Sesekali kau memang harus rileks, Nak."_

"_Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan macam itu. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil tahun pertama Hogwarts yang masih lugu itu."_

"_Iya iya, aku tahu. Tapi ini memang __…__ indah, ya. Mimpi yang begitu nyaman, pasti."_

"_Selama ada Lily dan _anak_ itu __…__ semuanya memang akan terasa seperti di dunia dongeng, Albus Dumbledore."_

_Lalu Severus tersenyum kecut, menatapi lukisan tersebut__―_

…

―lukisan di mana ada Lily Evans tengah merangkul Severus Snape, dengan Harry di tengahnya. Lily tersenyum begitu lembut, dengan Severus tersenyum kecil dan Harry tersenyum lebar.

Lukisan tersebut memang tidak bergerak selama ditatap Harry. Tapi tentu saja, tidak mengurangi keeleganan lukisan itu. Warnanya yang hitam putih pun menambah kesan klasik lukisan yang kata Dumbledore didasarkan pada mimpi Severus Snape.

Harry tersenyum bebas kali ini.

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk ke celah-celah yang ada di Shrieking Shack. Langit sudah kembali terbuka dan diterangi matahari.

Harry lalu bangkit, menyudahi perenungannya di sebelah jasad Snape tadi. Kini, ia siap untuk kembali ke Hogwarts, memanggil Hermione dan Ron untuk membantunya membawa jenazah Snape serta mengumumkan semua kebenaran mengenai jasa-jasa Severus Snape selama ini.

Sekilas saat ia bangkit berdiri, ia melihat jenazah Snape tersenyum tulus padanya. Harry saat itu juga menggosok matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Raut wajah jenazah Snape telah kembali speerti semula.

Walau mungkin itu hanya halusinasi, ia tetap tersenyum. Ia percaya bahwa memang Severus Snape tengah tersenyum padanya … dari atas sana.

Harry telah berdiri tegak kini. Bersama sebuah lukisan mimpi dari Severus Snape di genggaman, ia keluar dari Shrieking Shack dengan langkah tegap.

Batinnya akan terus menunggu akan kedatangan _"hari itu_".

Hari di mana ia akan bertemu kembali dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Hari di mana ia akan tersenyum lebar kepada Lily Evans dan Severus Snape.

Hari di mana ia akan berpose seperti di lukisan mimpi Severus Snape, dengan dirinya dirangkul oleh kedua orangtuanya.

…

―_suatu saat __**nanti**_….

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah, aku harus berganti nama menjadi 'Harry Severus-James Potter-Snape' sepertinya."<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~fin~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ...AMBU AMPUNI SAYA! SEV JANGAN SECTUMSEMPRA SAYA! TAT. Aduh ya ampun, ini fanfiksi atau apaan? Kado ulangtahun Sev jadi ngaco begini Q^Q ide abal pula.

_Anyway_, genre-nya mestinya di mana, sih? Saya ga tau loh beneren mau taruh di mana -_-. Ada pencerahan, plis? ;_;. Dan sekali lagi, HAPPY SNAPE DAY 2012! Selamat ulang tahun, Sevvyyyyyy~~~~~ #diavadakedavra.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
